Pranked
by Overtly Oxymoronic
Summary: The great Sharigan Kakashi Hatake has been pranked. Slight IruKaka hints Also MAYBE NarutoSasuke hints later, Maybe.
1. Pranked!

The man shaped shadow looked down through the window of it's quarry. Said quarry was just going to bed. The shadow grinned in a way resembling Naruto. He wouldn't know what hit him...

Kakashi trudged into the Hokage's office looking a little more, well, sloppy than usual. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. Kakashi wasn't even reading his normal Icha Icha Paradise as he would have normally.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade asked feeling curiosities tug. Kakashi looked a bit disgruntled and embarrassed at the same time.

"Someone rearranged my room..."

Tsunade snorted her curiosity fading, "A childish prank Kaka-"

"While I was asleep in it." Kakashi interrupted.

Tsunade fell silent and looked at Kakashi, unbelieving. "...Your kidding right...?"

Kakashi shook his head. "They also moved my bed...While I Was On It."

Tsunade now looked impressed. "And you didn't wake up the whole time this was happening." Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"Not even a twitch."

"I see...Here's your mission for today Kakashi. I will have some one look into this." Tsunade handed Kakashi a folder and shooed him out of her office.

"Jiraiya, I KNOW your there. Come out please." The Perverted Hermit came in Tsunade's window.

"I can't fool you anymore."

"I take it you were eavesdropping?"

"Me? Would I do tha-"

"Yes."

"Then yes, yes I was."

"And what do YOU make of it?"

Jiraiya grinned. "I remember something like this happening a couple of years ago."

Tsunade looked at him. "Who too?"

Jiraiya chuckled dryly. "Yours truly. I only woke up when the scamp was done moving my bed. Good thing he had quick reflexes or he probably would have been killed."

Tsunade looked very interested. "So you caught who it was? Who was it? Itachi?"

Jiraiya chuckled again. "No and that's the most amusing part you see..." Jiraiya proceeded to tell Tsunade the whole story.

Tsunade's eye were very wide by the end of the story. "No way! Not him!"

"It was him."

"...I need to speak with him about this..."

"I'll go get him if you like."

"If you please..."  
"Okay then." Jiraiya walked out of Tsunade's office down to the Mission room.

Iruka was working diligently as usual, smiling at the shinobi that handed him their mission reports. Some were to tired to do much more than crack a small grin, other's were still quite fresh. Iruka looked up as he normally did when the door opened to see who was there. His eye widened as the person beckoned for him to follow. Iruka stood up from the desk and talked to Anko who grudgingly took his place with the promise of Dango after he came back. Iruka bustled out the door, trailing some paper's that he had decided to take with him. "What a surprise to see you here. For what reason did you come down to the mission room?"

"The Hokage wants to see you. Apparently Our own Hatake Kakashi got pranked last night."

"Oh my...Why is she summoning me?" Iruka looked genuinely shocked.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at Iruka's innocent expression. "remember what happened a couple years ago, when I got on your nerves?"

"...I should know better than to repeat a prank." Iruka sighed.

Jiraiya gave a small chuckle. "Granted I am the only one who knows that you did it then."

Iruka gave a wry grin. "No, Now Tsunade-sama knows too. You are a bad liar."

"Funny, I'm supposed to be one of the best..." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Let's not keep her waiting, you first Iruka-kun."

"After you Jiraiya-ojiisan."

"..That's not funny."

Tsunade looked up from some paperwork she had been doing as Jiraiya walked in followed by Iruka. Iruka wore his usual polite smile. Jiraiya looked a bit sulky. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his behavior but greeted Iruka smoothly, "Good to see you again Iruka-san."

Iruka bowed his head, "Glad to see you are well Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "Let's drop the formalities, please."  
Iruka looked vaguely amused. "Okay Tsunade-baachan"  
Tsunade's eye twitched. "Not that informally Iruka-**chan**."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I forget your just like Jiraiya. You hate being remind of your old age. My apologies."  
"...Where did this attitude come from?" Tsunade asked, quite like in this attitude Iruka had with her now.  
"Here and there."  
"never mind, we're getting side tracked. I suppose you know why you are here correct?"  
"The great Hatake Kakashi got pranked in the middle of night, or so Jiraiya says."  
"Correct. And do you know why you we're called here?"  
"I was called because Jiraiya told you about the time I did the exact same prank to him and that makes you think that I did this one."  
"Didn't you?"  
Iruka grinned. " How could I, a lowly chuunin, do that to Kakashi, a jounin? It defies all laws."  
Tsunade grinned back. "Amazing isn't it. I looked through your file and found this." Tsunade held out a piece of paper that just seemed to have random words on it. "Do you know what it means?"  
Iruka took the paper and studied it. Then he looked up at Tsunade. "It tells you where the rest of my file can be found."  
Tsunade frowned, "The **rest** of your file?"  
Iruka nodded. "I am a Hunter-nin of Konoha. I am the secret Hunter-nin, ex-commander of Interrogation, Konoha secret weapon."  
Tsunade blinked. Jiraiya blinked also. "Who knew?" Jiraiya asked.  
"The fourth and the third."  
"Can you retrieve the rest of your file?"  
"Certainty." Iruka walked over to the far left corner of the Hokage's office and ran his hand down the wall and three different spots he stopped and pressed something which gave a slight click. Back at the Hokage's desk a small drawer popped open in the front. Jiraiya reached inside and withdrew some papers.  
"...Interesting...You'll have to show that to me..." Tsunade said.  
"Later. I have to return to the mission desk before I owe Anko a weeks worth of Dango. I'll talk to you tonight?"  
"Tonight is good." Tsunade said accepting the file from Jiraiya.  
Iruka started to leave the room but was stopped when Jiraiya spoke up. "Not to be nosy or anything, but, **WHY** did you prank Kakashi?"  
Tsunade looked up from Iruka's folder in time to catch a small, kind of evil smile.  
"He needed to be knocked down a peg or two."  
"I see." Jiraiya said.  
"That and he groped me yesterday." With that last comment Iruka was gone.  
Jiraiya blinked and Tsunade looked...surprised.  
"...I never would of thought..." They both said at the same time.

Later when Kakashi returned from his mission and handed in his Mission report he found a smirking Iruka, who took his report, glanced at it, and handed it back with a big red 'x' in it and the comment 'Do it over.' Shrugging, Kakashi went to ask how Tsunade was doing on finding the Prankster. Tsunade looked at him, unconcerned. "Yes. And they were taken care of." With that last bit her mouth curved into a weird smile, as if she knew something he did not. Jiraiya sniggered from the corner where he was currently writing his next book. Kakashi raised one eyebrow at him. Jiraiya ignored the silent question and asked Tsunade a question. Kakashi ducked as Jiraiya went flying out the door and into the hallway. Turning Kakashi went home to correct his report and turn it in in the morning.

The next morning Kakashi's room was back to normal and, in red permanent ink, across his chest were the words, 'Ha. Got you again.' Hatake banged his head against his mirror and groaned.

...Bwahahahah!!! Okay, this was written, edited and submited in one hour at 12 am Pacific mountain time. I am feeling very tired and spazztic right now. Good night and please read and review. You can even say you hated it.


	2. Again?

Disclamer: Do not/am not affilated/and or in ownership of any of these chacters/ and or places mentioned below. ( Sorry it's on the second chapter.)

* * *

Kakashi hatake was a man on a mission now. He had to find out who the heck had pranked him. TWICE. Since it seemed that tsunade was disinclined to do anything about it. He thought back to earlier when he had confronted tsunade after waking up to the words 'Ha. Got you again' written across his chest in quick efficient strokes of red permanent ink.

_"Tsunade!" Kakashi cried as he entered her office, quite agitated. "It happened again!"  
Tsunade glanced up from her work. "What?"  
"The prankster, he got me again."_

_"Oh. That." Tsunade gave a disinterested shrug.  
Kakashi looked a little surprised at her reaction. "I though you had taken care of him!?"  
Two people tried to, one rather successfully, the other not so, hid laughs with coughs. Kakashi spun around to find Iruka and Jiraiya standing right behind him.  
"Anything wrong Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, his expression one of slightly concerned politeness and innocence.  
Jiraiya almost burst out laughing at Iruka's question but was silence as Iruka stomped on the insole of his foot. With a silent yelp Jiraiya managed to stay silent.  
Kakashi tried to recover his composure but was having trouble. 'damn it!'  
Tsunade looked up disinterested, but secretly very amused. "He got pranked again."  
"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi sounded a wee bit distressed.  
"Ah, like last time I assume."  
"Assume what?" Kakashi asked slightly perplexed.  
"I assume you were pranked in the same way." Iruka said calmly.  
Jiraiya was giving Iruka a look of mild awe.  
Kakashi stared at Iruka dumbfounded then ,"You told him?!"  
Tsunade gave a half-shrug. "He knows most every ninja in the village by sight. He can give you their name, rank, and their main weapon of choice, be it ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu. I called him in because he is GOOD at this stuff. He's the one who caught the culprit and punished him...thoroughly."  
Kakashi looked at Iruka who shrugged. "I deal with mini-shinobi every day who can barely aim using sharp projectiles and have this habit of catching their instructor on fire if he puts his guard down too much. You learn some things…"  
Kakashi shuddered, remembering the one and only time he had substituted at the academy. "Oh, I believe you. So who was it?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Why?!" Kakashi was a very curious person when it all boiled down to it, so he was infuriated about withheld information, especially if it dealt with him.  
Iruka gave him a cool look. "Part of the agreement I made with him. He put your room back to normal, I wouldn't rat him out to the great copy-nin Kakashi."  
Kakashi pouted. "That's not all he did."  
"Oh?" Chorused Iruka, tsunade, and Jiraiya, though the last two sounded more surprised, then the first one.  
Kakashi opened his vest and lifted his shirt, reveling the red permanent ink words on his chest.  
Tsunade and Jiraiya looked a bit startled and Iruka raised an Eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to talk to him…" He walked out of Tsunade's office. Kakashi started to follow but was restrained by Jiraiya. "We can't let you follow him. It would endanger the deal he made." Jiraiya said calmly.  
Kakashi ground his teeth then burst out, "BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHO COULD DO THIS TO ME WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT!"  
Jiraiya grinned. "I could, but I didn't do it."  
"So could I."  
"I meant other then the Sannin…"  
Tsunade shrugged.  
"Done." Iruka poke his head into Tsunade's office. "You can let Kakashi-san go now."  
Jiraiya released Kakashi and patted him on the back. "Just forget about it." Kakashi pouted and slumped out of the office, watching Iruka return to the Mission room. He could've Swore he heard laughter behind him, but when he looked Tsunade was back working on her paperwork and Jiraiya was sitting in a corner writing._

"I WILL find out WHO did THIS." Kakashi muttered darkly under his breath. He leapt to the roof tops and headed to the house of his most tricksome student. 'Maybe Naruto will know who did this, If it wasn't him…'

* * *

Many thanks to my reviewers. I was floored when I read them Many thanks!  
And Happy (Politically Correct) Holidays, and a Very Merry Christmas to you too. 


	3. The Phone Call

Chapter Three  
The Phone Call

Naruto choked on his instant Raman as Kakashi related his story. Kakashi pounded him firmly on the back as the noodles restricted his breathing capabilities. Naruto struggled to get his breathing back to normal. "are you okay?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. Then he laughed. "I just find it hard to believe that YOU that almighty Copy Nin Kakashi could get pranked. It's…unbelievable!" If looks could kill, Naruto would be a red stain on the world. "…So you didn't do it?"  
"Hell no, But…I wish I had." Make that a fine red mist in the air.  
Kakashi gritted his teeth in frustration. "…Do you know anyone who COULD do it?"  
Naruto paused and looked thoughtfully. "Well…yes. Jiraiya for one."  
"Said he didn't, and I believe him, it's not his handwriting."  
"…. Tsunade?"  
"…. No. Anyone ELSE who ISN'T a legendary Sannin."  
"…. Uh, nope. I could almost do it, but I already told you I didn't do it…. Wait. Can I see the writing." A suspicion was dawning in the back of Naruto's mind.  
Kakashi sighed, nodded and lifted up his shirt to revel the writing.  
Naruto studied it for a minute and recognition dawned in his eyes. However when he straightened up and looked at Kakashi he kept his expression carefully…confused.  
"Sorry, but I don't recognize it. Maybe you could ask around. Wish I could of help."  
Kakashi sighed in defeat. "No it's alright. See you later." Kakashi left a slightly dejected slump in his shoulders. Naruto watched him go then called and dialed a familiar number, a grin on his lips.

Iruka unlocked his front door. The ringing of his phone reached his ears and with a sigh Iruka dropped his stuff on the table and went to answer his phone. "Hello?"  
_"IRUKA!"  
_Iruka held the phone away from his ear, "…. Not so loud Naruto." He laughed.  
_"Oh, sorry."_  
"That's all right Naruto. Why did you call any ways?"  
_" I just had a visit from my dear Teacher, You know who I mean."  
_Iruka groaned. "…What about, dare I ask?"  
_"Oh nothing much, just concerning himself being pranked."_ Iruka could pratically FEEL Naruto's grin over the phone.  
Iruka couldn't help but grin. "Let me guess, he came to YOU to find out WHO did it to him? Right?"  
_"Bingo."_  
Iruka chuckled. " How did you figure it out?"  
_"So it was you! I though I recognized the handwriting on his stomach."_ Naruto was gleeful, practically hopping up and down.  
Iruka groaned but was still smiling. "I just gave myself away."  
_"Your lucky I'm not Kakashi, or otherwise you'd be busted."_  
"Kakashi doesn't know my phone number, and even if he got it out of you, he would be asking for the name of who did it, because I am the one who took care of the culprit, under direction of Tsunade-sama."  
Naruto was silent then he laughed. _" Your kidding! Does Tsunade baa-chan now that you're the one who did it?"  
_"Yes, Jiraiya told her."  
_"…PERVY HERMIT?"_  
"Yes."  
_"How did HE know?!"_  
Iruka coughed. "Well…."  
_"…This won't be something incredible mind scaring revelation will it?"_  
"GODS NO! No. No, Ew, no."  
_"Oh good. I though I was about to lose my Ramen."  
_"No. Once, before he left the village, Jiraiya managed to get on my nerves, so I pulled the same prank on him. I must admit I made a mistake in repeating a prank but I forgot about since Jiraiya caught me."  
_"…You PRANKED-"_  
" Tried to."  
_"…One of the LEGENDARY SANNIN. Oh I Can't believe it."_  
" I TRIED to. He caught me."  
_"When? When during the prank did he catch you?"  
_"…the end."  
_"HA. And you had to be at least my age when I graduated, or younger! You are cool Sensei."_  
"Eh-heh-heh…" Iruka sratched his nose embarressed.  
_"Ah, well. I'll hero worship you later. I've got a mission."_  
"treat you to ramen when you get back."  
_"Hold you to it. Later Iruka-sensei."_  
"Good-bye Naruto."  
Iruka chuckled lightly and hung up the phone. He entered his kitchen and rummaged in the cupboards. "…Nothing to eat. I need to go shopping. I guess I'll eat out. But first, I think I should change." Iruka went into his room and changed into casual clothes consisting of dark, slightly baggy, but still nice pants and a nice dark green long-sleeve shirt. His hair was up in the normal fashion but he decided to leave his forehead protecter behind. Iruka left his apartment and locked the door behind him. "Now, where should I go to eat."

* * *

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long BUT I just finished it tonight and had to transfer it via Floppy disk to this computer which has Internet axcess.

R&R! 


	4. Dinner and?

I know that there are a lot of errors, please deal for now. Seeking Beta reader. Please?  
--

Iruka decided to head for the Ichimaru Ramen. Maybe tommorrow he'd check out that new koren barbecue place. As he walked down the road, nodding at the villager's and occasional shinobi he felt someone watching him with intense concentration. Casually Iruka turned down a alleyway and jumped onto one of the roofs. He quickly ducked behind a chimmeny stack and peered out. there was a blur as someone jumped onto the roof across from Iruka and peered into the alleyway. Curseing floated over to Iruka and the just rising moonlight shone on the one and only Kakashi Hatake's hair. Iruka rolled his eyes. 'He is persistent, I'll give him that.' Kakashi stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it all to hell. He gave me the slip." Kakashi grumbled and dragged his hand over his one eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bah! Forget it. Tomorrow, I'll try again." with that kakashi jumped down into the alley and vanished. Iruka sat there for a mintue, listening to see if Kakahi was just luring him out. After 10 mintues passed iruka was satishied that there was no one near him. He stood up and brushed off his pants. "Well, I'm not letting that throw off my dinner plans." And iruka contined to Ichimaru.

Kakashi sat at the counter at Ichmaru, and gazed, grumpily into his sake. The ramen owner set his order down in front of him. "Hey, you okay?" was the concerned query. Kakashi looked at and smiled at the man. "I'm good. Ikadasmasu!" Kakashi broke his chopsticks and got ready to eat when a familer "Ohayo!" reached his ears. He turned around and saw Iruka-sensai enter.

Iruka paused as he saw Kakashi but smiled and walked to the counter. He slid onto the seat next to Kakashi. "I'll have my usual." The owner nodded and smiled. "Coming right up Iruka-kun."

Kakashi stared at Iruka and blinked.

Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Good evening Kakashi-san. Ramen is best eaten hot." he smiled at Kakashi.  
Kakashi blinked again, "Maa, Right." He turned to his ramen and was about to eat when he saw Iruka move. He looked back at iruka who was looking up at the menu. Iruka just smiled. Kakashi gave a small nod and procedded to eat, very quickly. With a sigh he finished and pulled his mask back up. By then Iruka's ramen had arrived. "Ikadakimasu!" Iruka broke his chopsticks and proceeded to eat himself, pausing to blow on the hot noodles. "So, How are you Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked between bites. Kakashi shrugged. "I'm good. How about yourself."  
"Same as usual Although I though I felt someone following me eariler tonight." Iruka glaced at Kakashi.  
Kakashi stiffened slightly but still appeared nonchalent. "Is that so? Did you see who it was?"  
Iruka shook his head as he finished the ramen. "Nope, Unfourtunatly." Kakashi relaxed. "I'm sorry to hear that. Here, I'll pay for you, if you don't mind." Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. "If you want to."  
Kakashi fished out the exact amount needed for both bowls and his sake. Then heand Iruka walked out of the store together. "Well. See you tomorrow." Kakashi said as he turned and headed towards his home. "Maybe. I hope you have better luck tomorrow." Kakashi spun around astonished but Iruka was already gone. He stared at where Iruka had been. "What's going on here?" He asked the night confused.

Iruka wasn't even breathing heavily when he got home, even though he had sprinted across the whole village. He laughed to himself as he remembered Kakashi's astonished expression as Iruka fled. He glazed at his clock, It was only 10 pm. With a sigh Iruka went and showered. As he stepped out, only in his towel there was a noise at his window. Quickly he whirled around a kunei in his hand, but it was only a bird. He sighed and flicked the kunei into the wall as he went over and opened the window, for it was one of the hokages special ravens. The raven flew in and setteled on his shoulder. It looked at him with it's shiny onyx eye. Iruka made a cawing noise at it. The raven cawed back. "Alright then. What is your message?" he asked. The raven cawed once roughly then started to speak. "Hello Ravenshadow." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Hello Farshadow, your message? We can talk later." Farshadow cawed in amusment."Still as impatient as before Ravenshdow, friend of ravens." Iruka gave the bird a very level look. Farshadow nibbled at Iruka's wet hair. "Very well. The hokage request the presence of Umino Iruka, but says that Black Tiger must be ready." Iruka gave a short intake of breath. "Black Tiger... is it really that urgent?" Farshadow gave a bird-shrug of the wings. "I do not know. But YOU are being called as Black tiger, so it must be urgent. I go to give her a reply, what is your reply?" Farshadow flew over to the open window and looked at him. Iruka stood there looking at his feet where water pooling from his still dripping hair. He looked up at the raven. "Very well. Tell the Hokage I'll come."

---  
CLIFFHANGER!

Anyways sorry for the sabatical there. I was sick, then the computer was sick (DAMN VIRUS) and then the internet was disconnected for a couple days. Plus writers block. All in all a very SUCKY time. Luckily I'm on a roll and so should be able to update more regularly, if not this story then add other stories. I plan on updatinging every Friday unless plans get in the way, then Sunday. Keep reading! It'll be worth it! Oh and many thanks to my commenters and subscribers! You are the reason I keep writing!


	5. And so it begins

Farshadow nodded and flew off into the night vanishing in the darkness. Iruka stood there a minute more then quickly headed into his room to get changed and to pack stuff, except his Black Tiger outfit. In a few minutes Iruka was done and heading toward the Hokage's office wondering what had happened.

Tsunade did not look happy as Iruka entered. Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's desk. "What is it?" "I'll tell you in a minute, as soon as the other two get here."  
"Other two?" As Iruka asked this the doors reopened and Kakashi with a following Jiraiya entered. Jiraiya looked grim, Kakashi looked puzzled, and confused as he caught sigh of Iruka. Then the wheels turn and it clicked simultaneously. "Something happened to Naruto!" Kakashi and Iruka said in unison.

Tsunade blinked surprised, but her expression changed back and she nodded. "He has not reported to his assigned post. I just got the bird message 20 minutes ago. They scouted his path after he didn't show up and found signs of struggle. They also found a dead body with this." Tsunade held out a hitai-ates headband that had the sound symbol engraved in it. Iruka drew in a sharp breath and Kakashi cursed.

"Has anyone else been contacted?" Iruka asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"Then may I suggest you do." Iruka voice was bland but there was a tone of anger in it. Tsunade locked gazes with Iruka.

"Who?" was her one word question.

"Sasuke. It's been a year since we rescued him from Orochimaru. He should know how he thinks and what he'll do." Tsunade sighed.

"...I agree, but are you sure? I would think that you too would understand how that snake thinks since you-"

"Tsunade-sama, I didn't ask you to debate it. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure." Iruka's control was slipping and some definite heat was in his tone. Tsunade drew back.

"...Fine. I shall summon the Uchiha." She stood and one of the ravens outside flew in.

"You were listening I assume, Oldshadow?" Oldshadow simply nodded. "Then go and get Uchiha Sasuke." Oldshadow took off, winging towards the Uchiha manor. Kakashi looked curiously at Iruka and Tsunade.

"...If I may ask, what about Sakura?" Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"What about Sakura?"

"Well, since I assume we are going to be sent after Naruto to get him back, we will need a medic, since Naruto may be severely depleted by the time we reach him." Tsunade shook her head. "No. Sakura is still training. Plus, I don't think she'd be able to handle seeing Naruto in that kind of condition." Kakashi pursed his lips but nodded. "Is Iruka coming on this mission?" Another negative from Tsunade.

"Iruka will not be going with you. I called him because he is the only link to Black Tiger. You know of Black Tiger Kakashi?" Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Black Tiger. He is a hunter, and the former leader of Interrogations but quit about 8 years ago. It is said he was strong enough to match with Yondaime and the Sannin and was also a good medic...Wait a minute..." Kakashi turned to Iruka. "Black Tiger must have pranked me!" Iruka blinked at this sudden accusation.

"Er...What makes you say that...?" Kakashi snapped his fingers as everything clicked together. " It makes sense! Iruka, you are the only one who can contact Black Tiger, Right?"

"That's what I just said." Tsunade interrupted. Kakashi ignored her.

" So since you were the one to deal with prankster I assume it has to be Black Tiger! Am I right?" Iruka looked at both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade shrugged, Jiraiya nodded. Iruka looked back at Kakashi who was staring intently at Iruka, waiting for the answer with childlike determination. Iruka felt flustered at such intense attention.

"Ah...Yes." he said as his face heated up in a not-quite-a-blush flush. Kakashi grinned.

"Yes! I got it!" Jiraiya sighed at this reaction.

"Really, he is so childlike sometimes..."

"Ah, I was summoned tonight..." Jiraiya jumped as Sasuke's soft voice came from behind him.

"Sasuke! Right, yes, Come in." Sasuke entered the Hokage's office. When he saw Kakashi and Iruka, he nodded.

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked at Sasuke and felt sympathy for the young man.

"No need to be so formal Sasuke-kun, just call me Iruka, like Naruto does." Sasuke nodded.

"You summoned me Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

"Come here Sasuke." Sasuke approached Tsunade and Tsunade reached out and ruffled his hair. Sasuke squirmed, irritated. "...I have bad news." Sasuke stopped squirming as Tsunade removed her hand.

"What is it?" He asked tension in his voice. Tsunade looked sadly at him.

"Naruto has been kidnapped by Orochimaru." Sasuke stiffened, Kakashi stepped up behind him to provide support and Iruka followed.

"Why did you call me then?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked up at Iruka. Iruka stepped in front so Sasuke could see him.

"I suggested it, because you are the latest person to be near Orochimaru and you know how he works now." Sasuke looked at Iruka, his eyes slightly glazed. Iruka sighed. "I think I need to explain something to Sasuke in private. If you will excuse us." Iruka propelled Sasuke in front of him into the hallway just outside. Jiraiya shut the door so Iruka could have the privacy needed. Kakashi looked at the door but didn't go to eavesdrop.

"Not spying on him, I am shocked Kakashi." Tsunade said from behind him. Kakashi shrugged.

"Iruka would probably kill me if he knew I was listening, and, I think you and Jiraiya would stop me from eavesdropping as it is." Jiraiya chuckled lightly.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Kind of." Iruka reentered with an alert Uchiha. Sasuke was looking at Iruka with something akin to awe and thanks.

"He has agreed to go with Kakashi and Black Tiger-san." Iruka said to Tsunade.

"Thank you Sasuke," Tsunade said to the young man. " You will meet your teammates by the eastern gate at dawn. Go home at get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."

Sasuke nodded and left followed by Kakashi. As Iruka was leaving however Tsunade stopped him, "You will brief Black Tiger-san won't you Iruka?" she asked, for he had not confirmed that he, Black Tiger, would be going. Iruka looked at her.

"It will be as if you told him yourself, no worries. He'll be there." With that Iruka left.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both exchanged weary looks. "I hope he'll be alright..." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade gave a cheerless laugh, "Who, Sasuke or Iruka?" "Both of them, After all it's got to be hard, confronting an Old teacher...especially one like Orochimaru."


	6. Morning Light

Kakashi stood at the eastern gate about an hour before dawn. His casual slouch betrayed nothing of his whirling thoughts. Black Tiger... now that was a puzzle. Why had he come out of retirement? Was it just for this? Why for this? Most adult ninjas wanted nothing to do with Naruto, the nine-tailed foxe's carrier, so why would Black Tiger show interest? Had Iruka begged this of the man? Kakashi felt anger at such a thought but couldn't really figure why. He shrugged it off, and returned to his pensive thoughts. "I hope Sasuke is ready for this..."

Sasuke stood just outside the Uchiha mansion. "I'm not sure I want to go..." he said.  
Iruka came out of the shadows and stood behind him. "I know what you mean...but do you really want Naruto to suffer? Because he will with Orochimaru."  
Sasuke bit his lip. "No...not Naruto..."  
Iruka put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I understand. You care for him, right?"  
Sasuke stiffened and looked at Iruka, shock in his dark eyes.  
Iruka gave a gentle smile. "It's alright."  
Sasuke felt a slight blush infusing his cheeks, and he looked away. "...yes."  
Iruka's smile widened. "Then go." He gave Sasuke a slight push.  
Sasuke stumbled forward a bit then looked back. Iruka was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke shivered then walked to the eastern gate.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke called softly.  
Kakashi looked up. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. You're late."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No. You were early."  
"Actually, you're both late." came a voice right behind Kakashi and Sasuke. Both men spun around. Stand behind them was a man dressed in black and grey ANBU armor. Two swords were strapped to his waist and a pack over his shoulder. What was most interesting was the mask. It was completely black and in the shape of a tiger's face with white stripes across it, like tiger markings. Dark brown hair could be seen framing the masked face. The man tilted his head to one side. "...Don't tell me I startled you?" the voice was completely monotone through the voice changer but amusement was still evident in the way the words were said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No," he drawled, "We just spun around for the dizzy high." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's sarcasm, admiring the tang it had. The man laughed.  
"I take it you are Black Tiger-san?" Kakashi asked.  
"Wow. You really are a genius, aren't you Kakashi-**kun**."  
Sasuke gave a whistle of admiration at the hidden barb.  
Kakashi's eye narrowed. "I take that as a yes."  
"Of course."  
Kakashi 'hmphed' in annoyance. "We should get going."  
"Of course Kakashi-kun. After you."  
Sasuke shook his head at the adult's antics. They set off in the direction where Naruto disappeared, hoping that they were not too late.

* * *

Sorry that it's late. Computer problems. 


End file.
